gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Old Empire
"The Old Empire has awakened. The world is within our grasp - let us reach for Imperial Glory." "The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed. But I assure you - my resolve has never been stronger. ''In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Confederacy shall be reorganized into the First Holy Roman Empire - for a safe and securer society." The Holy Roman Empire is an economic and military powerhouse based in MC Empires. Led by the stalwart Emperor Waglington, the Empire was forged from the ashes of the former Confederacy of the Rhine (Rhinebund.) Serving as advisor is the mysterious Josef Furnace, always in the shadows and speaking with the Emperor. The Empire is renowned as the most wealthy and powerful nation in MCEmpires to date. Despite his authority, Waglington is hardly seen among the Empire's capitol, Rome, or anywhere for that matter. Many suspect he is part of a larger plot with his "advisor," Furnace. Social Information Political Information Ruling Members Waglington - Holy Roman Emperor Josef Furnace - The Emperor's Voice Jeremiah Garland - The Emperor's Wrath Baron Von Shush - Technical member of Austria; emissary and representative The Stockholm Conflict Some time shortly after the opening of MCEmpires, the Empire found itself in a difficult situation. An illegal border skirmish occured near Stockholm (now Copenhagen) that many saw the Empire to blame for. Vandalism occured in Stockholm that was traced to the Empire after a brief investigation. Several hours later, a group of French sympathizers were discovered scaling the walls of the city, killing everyone in sight. Sweden, angered by the conflict in their capital city, retaliated by placing embargoes on both France and the HRE, condemning them both. Shortly later, the Empire responded similarly by placing full sanctions on Sweden, encouraging others to do the same. Minutes later, Austria, a trusted ally, did the same. Russia followed, and the list went on. Seeing an opportunity to put a swift end to the conflict, the Emperor commanded his Voice to issue Sweden an ultimatum. ''"Most honored greetings. My name is Josef Furnace, a relatively new face to MCEmpires politics, but not to most of you. As the Voice of the Emperor, I speak for the Supreme Master Waglington, and he has asked me to convey this message to Sweden and all countries affiliated with the recent border skirmish and the ensuing trade embargoes. I do wish I could come to you all on a happier note, but I am here to officially announce an ultimatum for Sweden. Here are your sole options. Number 1, you can lay down your arms and come quietly by abandoning the contested area, Stockholm, and allow it to be occupied by the Holy Roman Empire and its affiliates. In this event, the Emperor and his esteemed hand will personally see to it that all trade sanctions, embargoes, and whathaveyous are completely lifted and negotiations would resume immediately. Your second option is to do nothing and allow these sanctions to continue, with more and more nations being added to the list of sanctioners gradually until no trade occurs at all. This would not be a wise choice. The Emperor and I pray you make the wiser choice in the ultimatum so these tensions can be left behind. Should you not, well, I will also be praying for you. The Voice of the Emperor has spoken its piece. Glory to the Emperor and the Holy Roman Empire. ~The Emperor's Voice" The threat had been made clear by the Voice. Sweden would surrender Copenhagen, or the embargoes would continue with more and more countries joining in until no trade occured at all - and the people starved. Despite the obvious support of the Empire's decision, it did not come without opposition. Spain, a trusted ally and friend of the Emperor, objected to the ultimatum, calling it an unjustified act of aggression. Imperial Lands Holstein-Gottorp Tuscany Mantua Parma Florence Milan Modena and Reggio Finale Guastala Belgim Luxembourg Thurn und Taxis Padanian Lands Imperial Orders Teutonic Knights The Knights Templar (defunct) The Lords of Angmar Aperture (defunct) Category:Minecraft Category:MC Empires